pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cacnea
Cacnea (Japanese: サボネア Sabonea) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Cacneas appear to be round, green Pokémon covered in green spikes. Its arms are different, however because of them being straight instead of round. Cacnea's mouth appears to have a couple of black spots on it, forming its mouth. It has eyes deep into its body with carved holes showing black inside of Cacnea. It also appears to be wearing a crown on top of its head. Cacnea also has giant spikes underneath him, forming its feet that function like footstools. Special abilities Cacnea has the ability Sand Veil and the hidden ability Water Absorb. Sand Veil prevents Cacnea from being effected by sandstorms and raises its evasion in sandstorms by 20%. Water Absorb prevents Cacnea from being effected by -type moves and restores its HP a bit when hit by a Water-type move. Evolution Cacnea evolves into Cacturne once it reaches Level 32. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Route 111 |rsrarity = Uncommon |emerald = Route 111 |erarity = Rare |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 228 |dprarity = Uncommon |platinum = Route 228 |ptrarity = Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Uncommon |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = None }} Side game locations |RSPinball=Wilderness on Sapphire Field |Trozei=Endless Level 5, Forever Level 5, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Mt. Thunder (1-4F), Joyous Tower (33-35F), Oddity Cave (1-4BF) |PMD2=Northern Desert (1-8F) |Ranger2=Haruba Desert }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Cacnea lives in arid locations such as deserts. It releases a strong aroma from its flower to attract prey. When prey comes near, this Pokémon shoots sharp thorns from its body to bring the victim down. |sapphire=The more arid and harsh the environment, the more pretty and fragrant a flower Cacnea grows. This Pokémon battles by wildly swinging its thorny arms. |emerald=Cacnea live in deserts with virtually no rainfall. It battles by swinging its thick, spiked arms. Once a year, a yellow flower blooms. |firered=It prefers harsh environments such as deserts. It can survive for 30 days on water stored in its body. |leafgreen=It prefers harsh environments such as deserts. It can survive for 30 days on water stored in its body. |diamond=By storing water in its body, this desert dweller can survive for 30 days without water. |pearl=By storing water in its body, this desert dweller can survive for 30 days without water. |platinum=By storing water in its body, this desert dweller can survive for 30 days without water. |heartgold=It lives in arid locations. It's yellow flowers bloom once a year. |soulsilver=It lives in arid locations. It's yellow flowers bloom once a year. |black=By storing water in its body, this desert dweller can survive for 30 days without water. |white=By storing water in its body, this desert dweller can survive for 30 days without water. |black 2=By storing water in its body, this desert dweller can survive for 30 days without water. |white 2=By storing water in its body, this desert dweller can survive for 30 days without water. |x=It lives in arid locations. Its yellow flowers bloom once a year. |y=It prefers harsh environments such as deserts. It can survive for 30 days on water stored in its body.}} Appearances In the anime in Battle.]] A Cacnea that James caught was found in AG006: A Poached Ego!. It was caught after his Weezing and Jessie's Arbok was released to protect a Koffing and a Ekans from a Pokémon Poacher. A running gag in the show was that, upon being released from his Pokéball for battle, Cacnea would promptly elect to painfully hug James' face. In DP054: Once There Were Greenfields, James gave his Cacnea to Gardenia. Trivia *Until Generation V, no other Pokémon had the same egg group as Cacnea and its evolution. *Despite Cacnea having a Dark-like appearance and being based on a jack-o-lantern, it isn't a -type, though its evolution is. *Cacnea and its evolution are the only Grass-type Pokémon that have the ability Sand Veil. Origins Cacnea appears to be based on a mix of a jack-o-lantern and a small ball of cactus. Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon